


(do i wanna know ?) if this feeling goes both ways

by acidulication



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smut, blowjob, slight mention of bukkake, this is the best tag i ever wrote im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidulication/pseuds/acidulication
Summary: Sehun knows he can always count on Minseok when he has something on his mind.





	(do i wanna know ?) if this feeling goes both ways

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello welcome to this, uh, thing, that was supposedly part of a bigger fic around xiusekaitao, but i got frustrated and gave up. however this part makes sense on its own ♥ enjoy
> 
> ALSO THANK U SIRO FOR BETA-ING THIS SHITTY SMUT AND BEING A GREAT PERSON I LOVE U

▼

 

 

“Hey.”

  
Minseok jumped, not having heard Sehun entering the room over the music playing. He kept forgetting he had given him, Jongin and Tao each a copy of his keys. Straightening his back against the wall, he patted the empty space on the bed beside him, encouraging the younger man to come sit with him before closing his laptop and putting it down on the floor. It wasn't unusual for one of the three younger men to randomly pop up in his dorm room, even if they'd often send him a text first. But today there was something about Sehun's demeanor that told Minseok he wanted to talk. The younger man sat on the end of the bed shuffling closer before leaning down on Minseok's lap.

 

It was silent, for a moment, Minseok with a hand resting on Sehun's cheek, stroking it, and the younger just enjoying the warmth under him. He could have fallen asleep just like that, Minseok knew, and he wouldn't have minded. But Sehun had come to him for a reason.

 

"What's up," he asked, voice low. "What got you upset ?"

 

"I'm not upset," he answered even though the pout on his lips was clear indication that he was. "It's just."

 

He stopped, his voice dying in its tracks. Minseok could see a faint blush on his cheeks, a pale rose clashing with his light skin, and the obvious way he was chewing on his pretty lower lip out of nervosity. He relaxed a bit when Minseok brushed his blond hair, caressing it in spots he knew felt good. Sehun rolled around, eyes closed, a semblance of peace in his face, but every time he was in the same position for too long, he would frown, blush harder, darker. He finally sat up, ignoring Minseok's amused smile as he crossed his arms, waiting for him.

 

 

"Just. You promise not to make fun of me, right ?” And it seemed so genuine, he seemed so nervous and scared about what he was going to say, Minseok couldn't help but reach for his hand.

 

 

Sehun was a lot of things. He was young, he was kind. He worked hard but would often stay focused on his mistakes for a long time, preventing him from taking a step forward unless people helped him. He could nap for hours, a habit he took from Jongin, and stay awake for days if he had to rush for exams. He could be a brat and mock everything, not caring at all for people's feeling, and then turn soft and tuck his head in the closest person's neck and stay silent. Sehun was many things, and Minseok loved him for that. Butif there was one thing no one could deny he was, it was proud.

 

He was so, so proud.

 

 

Admitting his sexuality to his three friends had already been an incredible feat. Minseok knew - they all knew - how hard it had been, even though he had acted so nonchalant when he spoke up. It had been so much, yet he was, once again, asking for Minseok not to make fun of him. And Minseok knew something was up, that there was a weight on the younger's heart. And he just wanted to help. Because that was what he was here for. To take care of him, of _them_.

 

"I won't." Sehun looked away, avoiding Minseok’s eyes.

 

 

 

"What's. What's the big deal with sex."

 

 

 

Well. He hadn’t expected that.

 

"I mean, what does it matter if you’ve done it or not ?" he threw his hands up, exasperated. "I'm not even 19 yet, it's normal right ? That I'm a virgin." His voice softened, just a breath. "Right ?"

 

Minseok smiled, removing Sehun's hair - he really had to cut it - from his eyes.

 

"Of course it's okay. Who put in your head that it wasn't ?" The younger deflated against the wall, looking down.

 

 

"It's just. I can hear you and Tao or Jongin talking about sex, sometimes, and I just, I feel like I'm..." He sighed, grabbed his thighs, bending his legs to hide in them, holding his words in the air. "Like i'm lacking."

 

“What ? No ! You’re not ! Not at all." Minseok shifted, propped up on his front legs, facing his junior. He grabbed the other's cheeks, softly lifting them so he could look him in the eyes, voice down and calming like he knew Sehun liked. "You’re just going at your own pace.  It’s okay. You don’t have to feel comfortable about it, or like you _have_ to have sex, you know ? Or is it because there’s someone you want to have sex with?”

 

“Err. There is, actually.” He sheepishly looked away. "Someone I like."

 

If Sehun thought Minseok's smile was strange and guarded, he didn’t mention it.

 

“Want to tell me who it is ?”

 

He bit his lip, red cheeks darker than before.

 

“... You promise not to tell anyone ?”

 

"Promise." He sat down properly, Sehun relaxing his own shoulders. He leaned back against the wall, his hands shifting from his elbows to his ankles.

 

"Tao." It was quiet, but clear, and Minseok smiled. He should have seen it coming-

 

 

"Jongin." Minseok's breath hitched. He hadn’t expected this, and from the looks of it, Sehun felt bad for liking both of them.

 

 

"Hey, Hun, it's okay to like two people at the same time. It's not big deal, don't w-"

 

 

"You."

 

 

Minseok stopped breathing. Stopped feeling.

 

 

For what felt like minutes, the world was spinning. For a second, Minseok looked dead, staring at the void between the two of them, mind running and just _realising_. Sehun liked him. Liked the three of them. _Liked_. Would feel comfortable having sex with _them_. Sehun-

 

Sehun moved away, getting up from the bed, and the elder could see how shiny his eyes were, wet with upset and disappointed tears, "sorry hyung, I, forget what I sai-"

 

 

Minseok grabbed his wrist, half standing half leaning on the bed. He slipped a hand on Sehun's bare neck, pulling him down, pressing him against his lips.

 

 

Sehun stopped breathing, his only reaction at first, and suddenly relaxed, drawing Minseok into a deeper embrace, distraught but desperate for more, for warmth, contact, _passion_. He slid a hand down the small of Minseok's back, bringing them impossibly closer, and let out a whimper when the elder moved his tongue across his barely open lips, coaxing them to part for an open mouthed kiss. Minseok was the first to break it, uncomfortable with how he was positioned, one foot down and the other leg on the bed, neck bent to kiss a much taller Sehun. He pulled him on the mattress so he was sitting before climbing on his lap, resuming their activities.

 

 

Minseok's mind was a mess, thinking about how, yes, he had promised to take care of Sehun, of the three juniors, but not like that. But it felt so good - he had wanted this so much, to taste Sehun's plump lips on his, to touch him and make him cry out in pleasure, to feel him pressed against him. He risked a movement of his hips, grinding against Sehun's crotch, testing the waters. The younger gasped into the kiss, and with a bit of hesitation, let his hands drift from Minseok's back to his ass, palming both cheeks through the latter's jeans. Sehun broke the kiss, his lips caressing the elder’s cheek before shifting to his jaw, his neck, sucking lightly, enough to leave red marks.

 

"Is this okay," he whispered in Minseok's ear, voice trembling with the adrenaline as he slipped a hand in the other's pants.

 

Minseok shifted a bit, beckoning Sehun to raise his head, looked him in the eyes.

 

"We don't have to. Don't feel pressured into it, Sehun," The other shook his head.

 

"I want to !" Minseok smiled when he saw Sehun flush, embarrassed by how quick he had been to raise his voice. "I mean. I just. I. _Hnn-_ " he groaned, hiding his face against his friend's (?) shoulder. Minseok laughed, affection so noticeable when he slid his fingers in Sehun's hair.

 

"Okay." He dropped a kiss, slow, much more innocent, on his lips. "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

 

Sehun didn't even nod before leaning in again, kissing Minseok with so much enthusiasm it ended up more painful than anything, but the older kept him there, an arm sneaked around his shoulder. His other hand, however, slid down his waist, his thighs, as he kept rolling his hips on the younger's lap. Sehun's hands were still on his ass, and soon he gathered the courage to move them inside Minseok's pants just as the same time he started palming him through his jeans. Both moaned, and Sehun gasped when Minseok's hands started unbuttoning his jeans.

 

Once he was done, he pushed Sehun's torso, making him lay down, head on the pillow. Sehun lifted his hips, helping Minseok drag down his clothes. He threw the pair of pants down on the floor, started moving upward Sehun's stomach, pressing open mouthed kisses on it. With one hand he lifted the younger's shirt up, showing pink nipples and milky white skin, and with the other he gropped the younger's hard on.

 

Little whimpers, whispers of _hyung_ fell from Sehun's lips, before he lost his patience and removed his own shirt which met the same fate as his pants, laying abandoned on the floor. He brought the elder's face up, locking their mouth together, sucking on lips and tongue, high on need and desire. Finally, he managed to the get Minseok out of his own shirt, and finally, _finally_ he got to see his chest up close, those muscles he Jongin and Tao used to talk about after each practice or late at night. He stared, touched, hands feelings each bumps, each parcel of skin when he felt Minseok laugh.

 

"Didn't know you liked them so much."

 

"Hyung you have no idea how much we talk about your abs every fucking day."

 

Minseok's eyes darkened, a smirk stretching his lips. His hold on Sehun's crotch tightened. "Oh really," his hand played with the hem of his boxer, "what do you talk about, Sehunnie ? Hm ? Tell me."

 

Sehun bit on his lips, never breaking eye contact even though he felt like shying away, but Minseok's gaze was so powerful, enticing, he couldn't turn away. He was so good to him. It all felt so natural.

 

"We talk about," a pause, washing away all embarrassment, "about how good it would feel to lick them," Minseok hummed, _go on_ , "cum on them."

 

Minseok finally reached for Sehun's cock, that was fully hard now. "Well. _Maybe_ i'll let you do that if it's the four of us." His closed the space between their faces, kissing him. "I like having a crowd."

 

 

Sehun's imagination broke, the thought of Minseok, laid down, wrist up and legs open for the three of them to come on him exciting him to no end. But the elder did not leave him time to process, pushing him against the mattress once again while sliding down. He never broke contact, not when he removed Sehun's underwear, not when he started licking on the skin around his cock. Not even when he kissed its head before putting his lips around it, licking and swallowing, unaffected by Sehun's whimpers or the way his legs opened, knees bent, the dozen of _oh shits_ leaving his mouth, Minseok's eyes on him becoming unbearable.

 

He broke the eye contact when Minseok took a bit more of him, pressing his tongue against the large vein on his shaft, and _sucked_.

 

Sehun violently slammed his wrist in his mouth, afraid of the loud moan that was threatening to leave his lips, and Minseok's head shifted up, mouthing on the head of his dick. He pulled off and Sehun couldn't help but stare at the string of saliva connecting Minseok's plump and _so fucking red_ lips to his cock. His mouth was so close, hot breath teasing Sehun who was so fucking ready to come.

 

"Don't. I want to hear you, baby."

 

 _Baby_. If he hadn't been already so painfully hard, this would have gotten him hot and bothered, so fucking needy it _ached_. He removed his arm from his mouth, fisting the sheets when Minseok started licking the underside of his length, dropping some open mouthed kisses here and there, before taking half of him in his mouth.

 

Sehun's moan died in his throat, closer to a sob now that he had no idea what to do with his hands, frustrated, head thrown back, his whole body stretched. He accidentally bucked up inside of Minseok's mouth when the latter hummed around his cock, vibration running through his veins. Minseok - cocky piece of shit - pulled off again, smirking. He took his whole length in his mouth, again, sucked, held him there, licked, and it was _oh so good_.

 

And suddenly he saw stars, vision turning white with a final whimper, and he felt Minseok's hands holding his hips down, and fucking _swallowing._

 

 

He pulled off, remaining of cum leaving his lips and falling on the bedsheet, and _oh fuck_ he had just _came_ in Minseok's mouth. He tried to gather the strength to sit up but clearly he needed to recover from his orgasm.

 

"Shit Hyung- i'm, sorry, i didn't mean to- yeah," _Sehun, king of eloquence._

 

Minseok sat on his calves, eyes on Sehun once again because, when were they not ? It had been all about Sehun, because that's how Minseok was, always taking care of his junior. He had been focused on him since he opened the door and noticed him, knowing he was bothered about something, until he swallowed everything he could, not even scolding Sehun for not warning him. He was just watching the younger, a smile on his face, waiting - always _waiting_ for him, for _them_ \- for Sehun to recover.

 

"It's okay." With his thumb, he reached for a drop of cum on the corner of his mouth, making it drop on his tongue. Sehun really didn't need this. "Next time though, ask. It's kind of rude otherwise."

 

He chuckled, a clear sign that he didn't mind at all. Sehun sat up, eyeing the clear bulge in Minseok's pants.

 

"Hyung," he let his voice turn into a sigh, not knowing how to word his question. "Can I, I mean- Do you-" Minseok stopped him, fingers lightly pressing against his mouth.

 

"Hey. It's okay. You don't have to." He removed his hand, and Sehun reached for it, lacing their fingers together. Minseok looked taken aback by the sweet gesture, cheeks flushing a bit.

 

"I want to, though."

 

 

▼

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hy_ddy)


End file.
